


Realisations

by promisesofhappiness



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Homosexuality, angry!makoto, haru realises he's made a mistake, it's more of a drabble, longish drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/promisesofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has finally had enough and starts to drift away. It's in Haruka's hand to realise what's happening and fix it before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caitlyn).



> I am a new Free! fan, so please be patient with me. This is impulsive writing, so sorry if it's not careful. this is for caitlyn, who introduced me to this fandom. I made this because, why does it have to always be makoto the only one to get hurt?  
> Oh, and sorry for any lack of capitalisation. :)

i t begins with haru bringing rin to their practices. no one complains, and they all welcome the aloof red head back to their team. it's good to have their old friend back.  
even if the clean preference haru shows to him breaks makoto's heart. but he won't say anything. it's all about haru-chan's happiness, despite the pointed stares nagisa throws his way every now and then. as long as haru is happy, and their friendship still intact, makoto is willing to withstand anything.  
until it's not. suddenly haru spends less and less time with them, even less with makoto, and it does hurt, quite a lot. it seems a bit unfair, to be forshaken for rin, when the later all but broke haruka's heart and left without a word, all because of a lost game. a silly lost game. the brunette doesn't want to be mean, but it tells something about rin's immaturity.  
still though, he doesn't say anything, and continues to be the good and dedicated friend he is, picking haru up and walking with him to school, like every day since they were children. he takes pleasure in this last remnant of their friendship, a thing he held on to with everything he had.it shows him that there's still hope, that haruka won't just walk away from him and leave him behind, like a used object he got bored of. nagisa yells at him, calls him an idiot and a coward, but he's still content.  
until this,too, is taken away from him.  
it's another morning, like the usual, when makoto lifts haru out of the bathtub and urges him to get dressed, false cheerfulness coloring his voice.  
it's an offhand comment, nothing more than little words. maybe it's the way they are said, emotionlessly, as if haru doesn't care about his feelings.  
"i am going with rin today"  
and makoto freezes on the spot, because he finally realises he stands no chance against rin, because he always had haru's heart, in a way. so he does the only sensible thing. he stands up and leaves, no words exchanged, ignoring haru's mildy surprised look.  
it's one of the rare days he skips school. and the next. his mother says nothing, leaving him alone in his room.  
his phone doesn't stop ringing. he doesn't pick it up.  
when haruka arrives in his doorstep two days later, makoto begs his mum to tell him he's sick. he doesn't want to see anyone.  
he doesn't know if he should feel relieved or hurt haruka accepts it so easily.  
his phone continues to ring, mainly messages from nagisa.  
the blond hits him upside the head on monday, when makoto finally shows his face to school. he hisses about idiots and being worried, but neither talks about the fact that makoto walked the distance alone. he's too busy getting used to his lighter lunch pack. no use in grabbing food for two, when he barely even sees haru nowadays.  
he ignores the curious glances the raven sends to him during the lesson.  
haruka isn't stupid or oblivious. he knows makoto is avoiding him, but decides to give him some space,really, to work on whatever it is that is buggering the brunette. he realises it is the wrong thing to do when the taller boy drifts further apart, barely even meeting haruka's eye.  
and he'll admit it feels strange. makoto was always the one to be by his side since he can remember, the one to know him inside out. it hurts to see his best friend practically ignore him.  
he conviniently forgets that he is the one who led him away.makoto is home, and you can't really lose your home, can you?  
aparently, you can, because makoto never comes by his house in the mornings to rouse him, never texts him, never talks to him without him initiating it. it's so unlike his normal behaviour that it leaves the raven perplexed. and cold. like he's out in the ocean, and the water is so,so cold.  
he shudders at the memories the ocean brings. makoto, lying on the ground, cold and unresponsive.  
he feels even colder when makoto declines the sleepover they have planned, saying that he has to look after his siblings. the brunette never missed a chance to spend time with him in the past. and he knows that's all a bunch of lies, weak excuses not to come by.  
that night's the worst haru's ever had.  
losing rin was different. rin was a getaway, a good friend ( could he call it friendship?) that he had let down. losing makoto was like losing his anchor and drifting away, never able to be home again. he knew he was the one to blame, because the brunetter had always put up with his cold, unsocial demeanor, only to be thrown away for the sake of, what? a chance to apalogise? could he really call what he felt for rin love?  
the answer came to him when makoto smiled to everyone apart from him. or,better yet, he smiled one of those fake, forsed and wrong smiles at him. and haruka hated himself, because he was at fault for his friend's pain.  
no, he couldn't be in love with rin. simply because he was in love with makoto. with his loving demeanor and gentle smile, with the way he cared and knew haru like no one else did.  
he tried to make it right. to show makoto that he still cared. that he was still important to him. he waited for him in the mornings, and after swim practice, and texted him every day.  
but it was still not right. yes, makoto had warmed up and began smiling again, but it was still forsed, and he was still reserved. he was oblivious untill nagisa came up, hit him in the head and told him that makoto was in love with him. had been for years now.  
and he now knew how to make it work.  
rin wasn't happy, that was an understandment. but, whatever they had had, it was certainlt not serious. unimportant. haru was sure the red head would forget it in a couple days.  
the hard part was to convince makoto that his feeling are genuine.he is not good on feelings, and makoto is unwilling to trust him again ( and haruka's heart burns at that), so he doens't know what to do. nagisa says he was to be spontaneous, do what his heart tells him. haruka scoffs and reminds him this is not a manga.  
but that's what he does. it's a day, during practice, when he meets makoto underwater. the taller male is all soft line, his caramel locks floating gently around his face as he smiles, and haru is happy to realise it's a real smile, albeight a small one. so, for one, he take's nagisa's advice, and take's mako's face in his hands, kissing him gently.  
the body against his own grows tense for a few seconds, until makoto is kissing back with soft strokes and haruka is happy he took notice of things before he his anchor. because no matter how much he loved water, he didn't want to be in this alone. it didn't matter without maooto by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> last line was stolen by makoto himself, but, who really cares, right? i know it was cheesy, but i wanted a happy end.Thoughts?


End file.
